Puck-Santana Relationship
The Santana-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Their ship name is most commonly referred to as Pucktana, although some fans came up with the name Suck to show their enmity of this couple. Although they stopped dating in Acafellas, they still had an attraction to each other with a "friends-with-benefits" agreement, and they seemed to have began dating again from Never Been Kissed to Furt. Overview At the beginning of Season One, Santana and Puck appear to be in a stereotypical cheerleader-jock relationship. They are both members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club despite having reputations of being among the more promiscuous and popular students at the school. It is made clear they have a mutual attraction in several episodes. Although they were not officially a couple any more, they remained lovers until at least Furt where Santana claimed she was dating Puck, and Quinn retorted that she was "getting naked" with Puck. Santana was the one who ended the relationship, but she continued having feelings for him, because in the episode Hairography, she got jealous of Quinn and Puck and in Laryngitis Santana was jealous when Mercedes dated Puck. She did not, however, go after Rachel when she was dating Puck. Santana does go after Lauren Zizes when Puck begins showing interest in her. Although Santana has shown her willingness to hold on to him, Puck has never defended Santana or gotten jealous when she was dating someone else - showing that for him, the relationship was never much more than just physical. Their relationship as lovers seems to end altogether in season Two, as Santana goes through relationships with Sam Evans and Dave Karofsky while secretly pining for Brittany, and Puck dates Lauren. In Season Three Santana has come to realize that she is a lesbian and in love with Brittany, and Puck is focusing on being in his daughter Beth's life and the resulting changes in his relationships with Quinn and Shelby. Though they do not interact as often as in previous seasons, they are both cast in West Side Story, playing the couple Anita and Bernardo. Puck generally seems supportive of helping Santana come to terms with her sexuality and joins the glee club in helping her come out as a lesbian. Episodes Season One Showmance Puck mentions how much he likes the Cheerios skirts and that when Santana leaned over, he "could see her ovaries". While in the Celibacy Club meeting, Puck is seen joking around with Santana with a balloon while she is trying to get away. Acafellas Puck and Santana are now a couple, as they are seen making out in the school hallway. Santana breaks up with Puck, because she thinks he can't support her financially. Puck states that he prefers older women. Mash-Up Puck begins to date Rachel, and when he is singing Sweet Caroline to her, Santana is visibly jealous, along with Finn. Rachel breaks up with him because of his obvious feelings for Quinn, and he who admits the reason he joined Glee is because Quinn was part of the club. Hairography After Quinn babysits with Puck, Santana gets jealous and confronts Quinn, telling her to stay away from her man and that "asking someone to babysit with you is super 90s" which could also mark her jealousy of Quinn spending time with Puck. She also mentions that she and Puck were sexting while he was babysitting with Quinn, who checks Puck's phone and discovers it was true. The two are also dance partners for the Hair/Crazy in Love''performance. While babysitting, Puck and Quinn are seen at one point holding hands. However, he is sexting with Santana during the babysitting. Sectionals Santana says she and Puck were sleeping together. Laryngitis Santana gets very jealous when Mercedes and Puck start "dating"; so jealous, in fact, that the two girls nearly have a physical altercation after singing their duet of ''The Boy Is Mine. Journey Puck and Santana look into each other's eyes during Regionals. They also briefly perform with one another in Don't Stop Believin'. Season Two Britney/Brittany They are dance partners for some of the Toxic performance. Duets Santana tells Brittany she is only with her because she is like a lizard, and needs something warm underneath her to digest her food while she is waiting for Puck to get out of juvie. Never Been Kissed Puck double-dates Santana with Artie and Brittany. Furt Santana said she was dating Puck, which Quinn interrupted, saying she was 'getting naked' with Puck. Puck and Santana are later shown enjoying each other's company at Burt and Carole's wedding and reception. Silly Love Songs Puck begins avidly pursuing Lauren, and is crestfallen when she stands him up. He then becomes determined to win her over. Santana pulls a face during Fat Bottomed Girls showing that she may be jealous because Puck is singing to Lauren and not her. Later on, Santana is still under the impression that Puck is hers and tries to invite him to BreadstiX with her but he declines. Shortly after this Santana insults Lauren and ends up getting into a fight with her. When New Directions go to BreadstiX to see the Warblers perform, after Santana gives, Quinn, mono via Finn, she shares a look with Sam that suggests she has a crush on him. Blame It on the Alcohol They sing a verse together in the song Blame It (On The Alcohol). Season Three I Kissed A Girl Puck sings I'm The Only One to her, to show her his support in her coming out. Props When Puck comes in dressed as Lola, Santana says "I'm strangely turned on right now". Nationals They dance together during a little part in Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Goodbye Some of New Directions gather outside the room in order to find out Puck's test results. When they find out that Puck has passed, in the background Santana first has a shocked expression but then she is shown jumping up and down cheering, symbolising that she is happy for Puck. Season Four Thanksgiving During Sectionals, Puck sit next to Santana. They look to each other during the performance of The Rosedale Mennonites Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain. Trivia *The actors who portray them are actually ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. *Although Santana had come out as a lesbian by the time of Props, she admits that she is turned on by Puck (dressed as a girl). *Santana seemed to get jealous everytime Puck dated someone other than her. (Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren). She nearly had a serious fight with Mercedes over him and kept 'sexting' him while he was babysitting with Quinn. *They both have slept with Brittany. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) by ''Journey. ''(Journey) *Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. ''(Audition) *Blame It (On The Alcohol)'' - (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''It's All Over by ''Dreamgirls. (Asian F) *''America'' by West Side Story. (The First Time) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) *''Summer Nights'' by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. (Yes/No) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) *''We Are The Champions'' by Queen. (Nationals) Related Songs *''Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars (Furt) *The Boy is Mine'' by Brandy and Monica. (Laryngitis) *''I'm the Only One'' by Melissa Etheridge. (I Kissed a Girl) *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meat Loaf. (Nationals) Gallery Pucktana 4 eva.png Tumblr_m4as1tTp2D1qlr4ewo2_250.gif Pucktana in alcohol.png Santanapuck.jpg tumblr_lkl6nfpMLL1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lkqzlrzfEA1qeh5kto1_500.jpg Tumblr_mdx9awwJNY1rg3y97o1_500.gif tumblr_lkuereuN8K1qjf11qo1_500.gif tumblr_lkwn9f7A4A1qeh5kto1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwncyvi8N1qeh5kto1_400.jpg Laryngitis1.jpg|Santana and Mercedes fighting over Puck tumblr_kx8k1cUJen1qaub83o1_500.png tumblr_ldwubxERIC1qcujp2.jpg Pucktana - OMG.gif Pucktana2.gif Tumblr_m8bjakOIcN1qjt8s4o4_250.gif Pucktanaspin.gif Americaperf.jpg Pucktana - The Boy is Mine.gif Pucktana - Blame it on the Alcohol.gif 875283_1320901195680_full.jpg Glee-glee-19411745-1280-1024.jpg tumblr_lfducwiuPY1qa2hk6.gif tumblr_lfdujvwoJm1qa2hk6.gif tumblr_lfez4sXSSR1qf93i4.gif ShowmanceS2.gif Tumblr_lv3e2yN9oC1qheva7.gif DTKICPuck.jpg Tumblr_ludi6wdRy61qctfyqo1_250.gif DTKICSantana.jpg santna and puck.jpg Tumblr lg0cfut64C1qe2tlx.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples